1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential assembly for vehicle and more particularly to a differential assembly including a two-piece casing which forms the housing for the differential assembly and wherein the casing is held together by fastener means which extends radially from the axis of rotation of the differential housing.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many known differential mechanisms in the prior art which are used to compensate for slipping of one of the drive wheels of a pair of drive wheels of a vehicle. In the prior art differential mechanisms, the casings are generally formed from two pieces. The two casing pieces generally include a reinforced portion or flange thereon which allows a plurality of bolts to extend between the casing pieces to secure the casing pieces together. The normal configuration is for the bolts to be disposed parallel to the axis of rotation of the casing member.
In such a configuration, it is necessary to provide a reinforced housing portion through which the axially extending bolts extend. Such a reinforced housing portion adds to the weight of the differential and increases its size due to the fact that the casing must be reinforced to support the bolts or fastener members. Such examples of the prior art construction are disclosed in the Shea U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,267, the Engle U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,784 and the Ottemann U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,004.
The present invention attempts to overcome the problems associated with the prior art by utilizing a radially extending fastener which in the preferred embodiment is the pinion shaft which is utilized to fasten the two casing portions together. The utilization of such a construction decreases the size and weight of the differential by eliminating flange portions or reinforced portions in the housing through which the fasteners are normally secured.